Cruella De Vil
Betty Lou Gerson Abril Winchell Susanne Blakeslee Olga Nobre Maria Helena Pader }} Cruella De Vil também conhecido como Cruela Cruel é a antagonista principal ícone da franquia 101 Dálmatas. Ela é uma rica, herdeira da moda, obcecada que deseja usar as peles de 99 filhotes de dálmatas para um casaco de pele. Ela apareceu pela primeira vez no romance A Cento e Um Dálmatas (1956) por Dodie Smith. Talvez a mais famosa encarnação do personagem foi desenvolvido para 1961 animado da Disney 101 Dálmatas adaptação com a história de homem Bill Peet, animador Marc Davis, e artista de voz Betty Lou Gerson.A Vilã da Disney foi bem sucedida, e levou a aparições em outras mídias. Ela também foi dublada por Winchell abril na série de televisão e por Susanne Blakeslee na animada seqüência, bem como Fantasmic! e O Point do Mickey. Cruela está entre os personagens mais aclamados e populares da Disney de todos os tempos, e é mantida em uma relação similar entre os vilões de cinema, uma vez sendo eleito a vilã do filme 39 maiores de todos os tempos, o 82 personagem do filme mais popular de todos os tempos e os 31 do sexo feminino maior filme de todos os tempos. Ela é também um das única da Disney personagens mais emblemáticos e memoráveis; referidos no programas de televisão como The Simpsons, seu nome serviu de inspiração para uma revista de fetiche, assim como uma curta banda pós-punk norte-irlandês. Ela continua a ser uma imagem reconhecível na cultura popular. 101 Dálmatas Na animação 101 Dálmatas, dos Estúdios Disney, Cruella conserva muitos traços que tem no livro. Por exemplo seu cabelo, metade preto metade branco, e seu enorme casaco de vison. No entanto, algumas informações sobre ela deixaram de ser mencionadas, como o fato de que é casada com um comerciante de peles, o que ressalta sua paixão por elas. No filme, Cruella dirige seu próprio automóvel, vermelho e preto. Anita Dearly era sua antiga colega de escola (e também a dona dos dálmatas no filme) e se casa com Roger, que compõe uma canção sobre Cruella (Cruella de Vil), que enfatiza sua crueldade. Desde o começo, Roger suspeita que ela tenha roubado os filhotes. No filme, Cruella conta com dois capangas para ajudá-la, Horácio e Jasper. Ela foi desenhada com feições cadavéricas e um jeito louco e obsessivo. Cruella reaparece em 101 Dálmatas 2, onde é dublada por Susanne Blakeslee. Uma curiosidade é que no filme The Rescuers o papel de vilã era para ser interpretado por Cruella, mas eles resolveram criar uma nova vilã, Medusa. Pode-se ver que Medusa e Cruella são muito parecidas, ambas adoram o luxo, são um pouco loucas e obsessivas e dirigem carros parecidos. Os Vilões da Disney Os famosos vilões da Disney ,como Jafar, Cruella, Hades, Úrsula, e Capitão Gancho, mas também aparecem vilões menos conhecidos, como Chernabog, Ratagão e os piratas do Capitão Gancho. A ação se passa no Dia das Bruxas e os vilões querem dominar a casa do Mickey, que junto com seus amigos vai tentar derrotá-los. Live-action 101 Dálmatas: O Filme Na versão em filme, também produzida pelos estúdios Disney, Cruella (interpretada por Glenn Close) é uma chefe de uma empresa de moda, a Casa dos de Vil. Ao invés de ser sua antiga colega de escola, Anita Dearly é uma de suas funcionárias e sua melhor designer, além de ainda ser dona dos dálmatas e casada com Roger. Nesse filme, Roger não é compositor e sim um designer de videogames. Nesse filme, além de seus dois capangas Horácio e Jasper, ela tem outro cúmplice, Sr.Skinner,que tem o dever de matar e esfolar os filhotes de dálmata para o casaco de peles. Nesta encarnação Cruella abandona um pouco do jeito cadavérico e louco que lhe foi dado na animação. O filme ganho uma esquecia em 2000 com o titulo 102 Dálmatas. Once Upon a Time Na série Once Upon a Time a história da personagem é modificada, dando a personagem o famigerado casaco de pele de dálmata, que a Cruella de Vil dos filmes Disney 1 jamais conseguiu. A personagem teve ótima aceitação do público em geral, sendo das três personagens chamadas "Queens Of Darkness", ou, "Rainhas da Escuridão" (Malévola, Úrsula e Cruella de Vill) a mais popular, por seu sotaque e por sua vilania nata, sem ter precisado de razões prévias, assim se tornando uma das poucas vilãs da série que não foi movida por uma vingança para se tornar vilã, ou seja, uma das personagens mais "humanas" da série. A personagem teve destaque principalmente no episódio "Sympathy for the De Vil", que conta sua história. Durante o período que participa da série, a personagem é interpretada por Victoria Smurfit. Cruella retorna a série na quinta temporada no episodio "Labor of Love", com o plano de retornar ao mundo dos vivos (Cruella foi morta por Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) para salvar Henry Mills (Jared Gilmore) de suas mãos). Após sua morte, Cruella acabou no Submundo, incapaz de seguir em frente por seu assunto inacabado (que era se vingar de Emma Swan). Ela se torna líder do Submundo após a partida de Hades, todavia é desposta pelo Rei Arthur, perdendo toda sua influência. Cruella (Filme) Cruella é um próximo filme americano de comedia que será distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures . Glenn Close , Andrew Gunn e Aline Brosh McKenna serão os produtores do filme. McKenna também foi contratado como escritor do filme; Em outubro de 2015 , ela foi substituída por Kelly Marcel, que também escreveu o jogo de tela para Saving Mr. Banks .O filme em si é sugerido para ser uma história de origem para a Cruella , portanto, tornando uma prequela possível para a história dos 101 Dalmatians .Em janeiro de 2016 , foi relatado que Emma Stone está em negociações para jogar Cruella. da:Cruella de Vil (karakter) en:Cruella De Vil es:Cruella De Vil fi:Cruella de Vil fr:Cruella d'Enfer hr:Cruella De Vil it:Crudelia De Mon nl:Cruella De Vil pl:Cruella De Mon ru:Стервелла Де Виль Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Disney Divas Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens ingleses Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Vilões de live-action Categoria:Personagens de Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Categoria:Membros Categoria:50 Melhores Personagens Animados Empire Categoria:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Tias Categoria:Electric Holiday Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Villains Tonight Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de comédia Categoria:Personagens de 101 Dálmatas Categoria:Personagens animados em filmes live-action Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Chefes de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Irmãos